A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (2017 Film)
A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood, ''previously known as (''You Are My Friend) is an American drama film directed by Marielle Heller and written by Michael-Fitzerman Blue and Noah Harpster. The film stars Tom Hanks, Matthew Rhys, and Chris Cooper. It was released on October 20th, 2017, distributed by TriStar Pictures, and it got universal acclaim. Plot An award-winning cynical journalist Lloyd Vogel (Matthew Rhys), begrudgingly accepts an assignment to write an Esquire ''profile piece on the beloved television icon Fred Rogers (Tom Hanks) and Vogel's perspective on life transformed after his encounter with Rogers. Cast * Tom Hanks as Fred Rogers, Joanne's husband * Matthew Rhys as Lloyd Vogel (based on Tom Junod), a journalist * Chris Cooper as Jerry Vogel, Lloyd's father * Susan Kelechi Watson as Andrea Vogel, Lloyd's wife * Enrico Colantoni as Bill Isler, president & CEO of The Fred Rogers Company * Maryann Plunkett as Joanne Rogers, Fred's wife * Tammy Blanchard as Lorraine, Lloyd's sister and Todd's wife * Wendy Makkena as Dorothy, Jerry's girlfriend * Sakina Jeffrey as Ellen, Lloyd's editor * Carmen Cusack as Margy, a producer of ''Mister Roger’s Neighborhood '' * Noah Harpster as Todd, Lorriane's husband * Maddie Corman as Betty Aberlin, an actress starring as Lady Aberlin on ''Mister Roger’s Neighborhood '' Production On January 2014, it was announced that Sony's TriStar Pictures had bought the worldwide distribution rights to the film, ''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, ''a biographical film based on a 1998 ''Esquire ''magazine article about television personality, Fred Rogers, who would be played by Tom Hanks. The film's script by Michah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster appeared among the 2013 Black List of best unproduced screenplays and it would be directed by Marielle Heller, while producers would be Big Beach's Marc Turtletaub and Peter Saraf along with Youree Henley. In July 2016, Matthew Rhys joined the cast of the film to play journalist Tom Junod, with production set to start in September 2016. In August 2016, Chris Cooper was added to the cast to play Junod's father, and in September 2016, Susan Kelechi Watson was added. In October 2016, Enrico Colantoni, Maryann Plunkett, Tammy Blanchard, Wendy Makkena, Sakina Jaffrey, Carmen Cusack, Noah Harpster and Maddie Corman joined the cast for the film. Principal photography began on September 5th, 2016 in Pittsburgh, with several sets converted into New York City. Filming also took place in Fred Rogers Studio at WQED (TV) where the late television host recorded Mister Roger's Neighborhood. Production wrapped on November 10th, 2016. Release On January 5th, 2015, Sony gave the film a December 25th, 2016 release date. Since filming has never begun until September 2016, the release date was pushed back to December 15th, 2017, but then it was moved up to October 20th, 2017. On September 2017, it was announced that Amazon Prime members in the United States would have early access to tickets for an October 6th screening of the film at select Regal National Amusements, ArcLight Cinemas, and AMC Theaters. The screening sold out at 1,200 theaters and earned $1.9 million. The film was released on IMAX 2D on November 10th, 2017. '''Home Media' A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood ''was released on Digital HD on December 18th, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra Blu-ray on January 9th, 2018. The Blu-ray and digital versions include two additional features: ''“The Making of A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood” ''and ''“The Story of Fred Rogers and Tom Junod.” Reception A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood ''grossed $505.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $629.7 million in other territories. On April 10, 2018, The film passed ''Spider-Man ''($403.7 million) to become Sony's highest-grossing film domestically. ''Deadline Hollywood ''calculated its net profit as $410.8 million when factoring all expenses and revenues, making it's 2017's fourth-most-profitable release. In the United States and Canada, ''A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood ''was released on October 20th, 2017, with ''Geostorm ''and was projected to gross about $60 million from 3,765 theaters in its six-day opening weekend; the studio predicted a $61 million debut. It earned $7.2 million on its first day and $7.6 million on its second day. Over the three-day weekend, the film grossed $41.5 million (for a six-day total $56.3 million), finishing second at the box office behind ''Happy Death Day. ''Its weekend-only earnings increased to $50.1 million during its second weekend, again finishing second place at the box office. The 38.4 percent weekend-to-weekend increase was the fourth-largest for a film playing 3,000 theaters; ''Happy Death Day ''set the record for best hold the same weekend. The film passed ''Geostorm ''for the top spot the following weekend, declining 32.1 percent to $42 million, and finished first again the following week with $32.1 million (and a total of $73.2 million over the four day Veterans Day weekend.) ''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood ''remained atop the box office for its third weekend, earning $19.5 million. '''Critical Response' On Rotten Tomatoes, The film has an approval rating of 96% based on 312 reviews and an average 9.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads “A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood is an honorable masterpiece with a heartfelt plot, an honest message, and lots of sincere characters.” ''On Metacritic, the film has a score of 88 out of 100 based on 51 critics indicating “universal acclaim” Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of ‘A+’ on A+ to F scale. Dave White of ''TheWrap ''praised the cast and called the film a beautiful movie: ''“A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood is a true masterpiece that aims to please and succeeds, the story of how Fred Roger’s wonderful warmheartedness changed the cynical journalist’s life, and the beginning of their friendship that lasted a lifetime.” Peter Raves of ''Rolling Stone ''writes “''a warm-hearted story about Roger And Junod’s friendship is a genuine masterpiece for anyone to enjoy, and praises the cast, especially Tom Hanks as our neighbor and for finding an open heart of the character.” ''Traverse gave the film 3.7 out of 4 stars. Peter Bradshaw of ''The Guardian ''newspaper gives the film 3 out of 5 stars. Bradshaw praises Hanks for his “endearing performance” and calls it a “heartfelt effort” expects that will go down well on home viewings. Category:Movies